Thể loại:Senshi
Senshi are divine servants who once served Marisa, one of the twin goddesses, prior to calamity. Befriending the Senshi requires ten Senshi contracts to form a permanent bond."Senshi". Twin Saga. Aeria Games. History Marisa, one of the twin goddesses, was served by the Senshi. However, when the Calendar of Creation was on its final pages, the twin goddesses could not come into terms on governing its people. When turmoil ensued, Marisa had used the last bit of her power to set free the Senshi."Twin Saga: The Story begins". Twin Saga. YouTube. List of Senshi For a list of unreleased Senshi, refer to Unreleased Senshi. System Interface #'Senshi Formation': The player may have up to 3 active members. #'Senshi Blessings': Each star level of the player's active Senshi gives the player a passive buff (up to 9, 3 for each of the 3 Senshi). #'Senshi Star Level': Each Senshi can gain up to 3 star levels. #'Senshi In Reserve': These are the player's available Senshi. Those not yet unlocked will be grayed out. #'Senshi Level': Senshi can evolve up the possible max level of the player, but not higher than the current level of the player. #'Upgrade': Increase a Senshi's level by using Senshi EXP. #'Available EXP': The player's available Senshi EXP is listed here. #'Star Level': Senshi may be evolved up to star level 3. #'Evolve': Increase a Senshi's star level using Senshi Contracts and 100x Senshi Evolution Stones. #'Star Energy': This needs to be maxed out in order to evolve a Senshi by one star. #'Bond': Gain bond levels from daily Senshi quests and use them to buy items from the Senshi. #'Gifting': Use this pop-up window to give gifts to the Senshi. #'1st Stat Bonus': Displays the first stat bonus the Senshi gives to the player. #'2nd Stat Bonus': Displays the second stat bonus the Senshi gives to the player. #'Ultimate Move': This is a powerful move granted to the player. #'Move': This is the main skill used by a Senshi in battle. Action Bar Using the special Senshi action bar, the player can summon or dismiss the player's Senshi, activate a Senshi attack, activate a battle stance, or switch between the player's 3 active Senshi. Ultimate Move Place the Senshi's ultimate move on the ultimate move action bar and use it with F or Ctrl + 0, 3-9. Gallery Anniversary 1.png|Anniversary Image Facebook Anniversary 1.png|Facebook Anniversary Image Male Senshi 2.jpg|Halloween Promo Image Female Senshi 1.jpg|Halloween Promo Image Senshi Thanksgiving.jpg|Thanksgiving Image Senshi Christmas.jpg|Christmas Promo Image Senshi Christmas3.jpg|Christmas Promo Image Senshi Christmas2.jpg|Christmas Promo Image Senshi Christmas4.jpg|Christmas Promo Image Senshi Happy New Year 2017.jpg|New Year 2017 Promo Image Senshi Happy New Year 2017 2.jpg|New Year 2017 Promo Image Senshi 1.jpg|Promo Image Senshi Swimsuit 2.jpg|Promo Image Senshi Swimsuit 1.jpg|Promo Image Senshi Swimsuit 3.jpg|Promo Image Male Senshi 1.jpg|Promo Image Customalbum-malesenshifestival.jpg|Promo Image Customalbum-weddingbachelorsenshi.jpg|Promo Image Senshi 10.jpg|Promo Image Senshi Cooking.jpg|Promo Image Senshi Cooking 2.jpg|Promo Image Senshi Party.jpg|Promo Image Senshi Chinese New Year.jpg|Chinese New Year Image Trivia *Before finalizing with the name "Senshi", the localization team came up with the name "Nakama", which means "friend/companion" in Japanese. However, when translated in other languages, the translators felt the name did not fit the context. After some brainstorming, the name "Senshi" was chosen, which is an inexact translation to "warrior"."GM Diary #3". Twin Saga. Aeria Games Forum. References